


P.O.S - Haru's Hypnotic Breasts

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [70]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Haru Okumura & Makoto Niijima, both from Persona 5.Only just noticed that this is only the 2nd One Shot to focus on Haru Okumura. How odd, thought there was more of her. I mean, she's been in other One Shots but not really as the main character.Anyways, in this One Shot, what if the Phantom Thieves never managed to stop Haru in getting forced into marriage? We find out now as she meets Makoto in a strange bar, using her secret beauty weapon for hypno purposes.





	P.O.S - Haru's Hypnotic Breasts

Haru Okumura was sat in a bar, dressed in a black and purple outfit. She was drinking from the glass, watching someone walk next to her. She immediately grinned, taking a deep breath in. As she turned, she saw the sister of the famous Sae Niijima: Makoto Niijima, who was wearing a white dress blouse, a black and red skirt, black leggings brown shoes.  
“Hi there!” Haru greeted. “I’m Haru.”  
Makoto smiled softly, introducing herself. Haru offered her hand to Makoto, smiling warmly.  
“Hi Makoto! Pleased to meet you.” Haru smiled.  
Makoto took it gently, shaking it.  
“Nice to meet you as well.” Makoto smiled back.  
She went to move her hand away a little, only feeling Haru maintain a gentle grip on her hand. Using her other hand, she sipped her glass.  
“Allow me to grab you a beverage.” Haru smiled.  
“Um... Th-Thanks.” Makoto smiled slightly, looking at Haru’s hand touching hers.  
It didn’t bother her too much as she watched Haru order her an alcoholic drink.  
“So... Tell me about yourself, Makoto.” Haru said.  
“Well... I’m just an average girl who likes to come to this bar for a drink. And yourself?” Makoto asked.  
Haru’s hand was cool to the touch, her fingernails a shimmering teal.  
“Well, how about that? So am I.” She smiled.  
“Huh, never seen you around here before.” Makoto replied.  
“Nor I you.” She smiled coyly, shrugging.  
“You're so well mannered.” Makoto complimented, taking a sip of her drink.  
“Why thank you dear.” Haru chuckled. “Got any interesting hobbies or interests?”  
“Reading...” Makoto replied. “Sorry, not very interesting am I?”  
“Not at all.” Haru laughed. “You write fanfics?”  
Makoto nodded.  
“Oh? What about?” Haru asked intrigued, moving closer.  
“Well I...” Makoto blushed. “Mainly just erotic fantasies.”  
She took another sip from her drink to calm her down. Haru giggled, her breasts bouncing slightly. They were very noticeable by Makoto who watched a little.  
“Sounds sexy.” She teased, moving even closer.  
“Um... I...” Makoto tried to steer the conversation along, shaking nervously.  
Haru watched, thinking to herself. That Makoto could be a perfect girl for her. She had heard about her time as Student Council President as well as knowing she was one of the Phantom Thieves.  
“Have... We met before?” Makoto asked.  
Haru’s eye twitched, maintaining her warm smile.  
“We have... And I know about your... ‘Queen’ persona.” Haru replied.  
“Wait. Okumura Girl Haru?” Makoto’s eyes widened.  
“Well... I have another last name now.” Haru sighed. “But my ex husband... Disappeared a couple of months ago. Got me time to file a divorce and all that.”  
Makoto was speechless for words. She thought back to when she met Haru in Okumura’s Palace with Morgana. They tried their best to get through the security lock to no luck, not knowing she was Kunikazu Okumura’s daughter.  
“I-I’m...” Makoto tried to speak, only to be interrupted.  
“Here’s to a happy future!” Haru cheered, smiling once more.  
She raised her class, clinking it against Makoto’s glass. They both took a sip, Haru energetically whereas Makoto drank nervously. Haru leant forward, her chest pressed out slightly.  
“So... Come here often?” Haru giggled.  
“Um... D-Didn’t you ask that already?” Makoto looked down at Haru’s hand still holding hers.  
“Technically, I asked you to tell me about yourself.” Haru raised an eyebrow, grinning cheekily. “Are you drunk?”  
“No, no!” Makoto gasped.  
“Are you sure about that?” She questioned.  
She bit her lip as she started to trace gentle circles on the back of Makoto’s palm with her thumb. Makoto was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she tried moving her hand away.  
“Wh-What are you doing?” Makoto asked nervously.  
“Just being friendly.” She replied.  
“You’re being rather friendly to someone who... You know...” Makoto said.  
“Well, friendliness is always good, right?” She grinned.  
“That’s true... I-I suppose.” Makoto smiled.  
Makoto smiled more, feeling Haru’s thumb rub against the back of her palm. It was rather relaxing. Haru giggled, bouncing her breasts more.  
“Say, have you ever heard of... Hypnosis?” Haru asked.  
She looked at Makoto’s eyes, seeing them focus on her breasts a little.  
“O-Of course I have.” Makoto looked up into Haru’s eyes. “Why... Do you ask?”  
Haru only smirked, looking around the room she was in. Makoto didn’t even notice, but there was a lot of activity going on. There were men and women staring into pocket watches, falling into cleavage, clucking like chickens or dancing like idiots. She looked back at Makoto smiling.  
“Well, there seems to be a bit of it here...” She giggled.  
Makoto immediately looked around, gasping in shock.  
“Wait... H-Huh!?” Makoto gasped. “How... Did I not notice that?”  
Haru shrugged, grinning to herself more.  
“Not particularly observant?” She laughed.  
“Guess... I've been focused on talking to you.” Makoto laughed it off.  
“Focused eh?” Haru tilted her head a little, squeezing Makoto’s hand gently.  
“Um... Yeah.” Makoto gulped.  
“I'm flattered...” Haru smiled.  
She moved her thumb to rub the front of Makoto’s palm softly.  
“You don’t... Need to be.” Makoto blushed.  
“No? Are you not complimenting me?” Haru teased. “I can see you blushing.”  
“I-I didn't mean it like that!” Makoto shook nervously, chugging down the rest of her drink. “Just... Not sure what to say.”  
“Just say ‘Yes’ okay?” She ordered.  
“Yes.” Makoto immediately replied.  
Makoto suddenly blinked, confused. Haru only smiled, letting go of Makoto’s hand.  
“Excellent!” She cheered. “See, that's not too hard is it? Just say ‘Yes’ whenever you don't know what to say.”  
“Yes.” Makoto replied, blinking. “Wait...”  
“Can you do that for me?” Haru asked.  
“Yes.” Makoto immediately replied again.  
She started to shake; her words coming out before she could even think them.  
“What's... Happening?” Makoto asked.  
“It feels nice, doesn't it?” Haru ignored her question.  
“Yes.” Makoto immediately replied, scared on the inside.  
“Isn't it easy to agree with me?” Haru smirked.  
“Yes.” Makoto gasped, looking away. “No... Stop it.”  
Haru giggled, bouncing her breasts more. Her secret plan was working.  
“Mmm... I don’t think so.” She refused. “You didn’t help me back then in the palace. Now turn back to me please.”  
“Yes.” Makoto replied, feeling her head turn back to face Haru’s.  
“Now, you want me to continue don't you?” She asked.  
“I...” Makoto tried to resist, her whole body trembling. “Yes... No! I didn’t mean that!”  
“Are you saying you lied to me?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes.” Makoto replied, her eyes blinking more.  
“That sounds dangerous, doesn't it?” She smiled.  
“N... Yes!” Makoto confessed forcefully.  
“I think maybe you should make it up to me... Don't you?” She smirked.  
“Y-Y... Yes!” Makoto yelled suddenly.  
“You owe me, don't you?” She asked.  
“Yes...” Makoto replied.  
“Maybe you should remove your top.” She requested.  
“I-I won’t move my hands.” Makoto tried to resist with no luck, her hands shaking violently. “Yes!”  
“You have to let them, don't you?” Haru asked.  
“Yes...” Makoto replied.  
Out of her control, her hands moved, removing her top slowly, exposing her red bra as her face went dark red in embarrassment and humiliation.  
“What a good girl you are.” Haru giggled.  
Makoto’s hands dropped the top to the floor.  
“O-Okay... I've had enough... Please stop Haru. Y-You can't do this. I-I'm not even under hypnosis!” Makoto pleaded.  
“I can do this though, isn’t that obvious?” Haru smirked.  
“Yes.” Makoto replied. “No! How!?”  
Haru laughed once more, her breasts bouncing. She stood up, her breasts in view of Makoto’s eyes.  
“Ever since you glanced at these, it was all over of your free will.” Haru explained.  
Makoto’s eyes stared at Haru’s breasts.  
“So, are you hypnotized?” She questioned.  
“Yes.” Makoto replied.  
“Very good girl.” She smiled. “Good girl.”  
Makoto blushed more, suddenly smiling as her eyes narrowed. She bit her lip.  
“Ahh... Getting aroused now aren't you?” Haru asked. “Is it when I say good girl?”  
“Yes...” Makoto’s speech became happier.  
“Massage your breasts for me.” Haru giggled.  
“Yes.” Makoto’s hands moved on their own again as she began to massage her own breasts, moaning softly.  
Haru only watched, biting her lip in happiness.  
“I'm your Mistress now.” She said.  
“Yes...” Makoto kept massaging, moaning happily.  
“Say it.” She ordered.  
“You are my Mistress now.” Makoto moaned.  
“Good girl aren't you?” Haru smiled.  
“Yes... I am a good girl.” Makoto replied.  
Haru laughed, pressing her breasts against Makoto’s. Makoto’s eyes immediately glazed as she drooled, her body freezing in place.  
“Good thing that things... Didn’t work out with my ex husband.” Haru smiled warmly, wiggling her breasts against Makoto’s. “Now I get to have you to play with however I want.”  
“Yes...” Makoto drooled.  
Haru was so happy; never before was it so easy to put someone under hypnosis.


End file.
